Going reality
by NeverChange
Summary: What happens when the kids from 13 are 16 and get asked to be on a reality show about their life? The answer is lots of drama. Ok I suck at summaries but its better then it sounds


**This is my first story. It might be terrible. I'm sorry if it does end up sucking. I suck at writing but I love to do it so...yeah. Well read on please**

**The characters are 16 in this story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own 13 I just own Olivia,Matt, and Kyle. **

Lucy's POV

Brett and I were sitting under our tree when Brett's phone started to ring. I stared at him with a irritated face he just kissed my cheek and picked up his phone. He kept saying "ok. , Maybe. , i don't know. , " man I really want to know who the hell that is and what they're talking about. About five minutes later he finally hung up. "What was that about?" I snapped at him. "Nothing" Brett answered and put his arm around me. I shrugged it off and stared at him and said well more like yell "who the hell is that and what the hell did they say to you!"

"Lucy, it was my sister she wanted to know if I would pick her from school" Brett told me as he laid back on the ground. "You could have just said that the first time" I told him as I laid back next to him and put my head on his chest.

While we were laying there i started to think about everything we've been through. First Brett wanted Kendra, then me, then Kendra, and then me. After Brett caught Kendra hugging Evan he went back to me. Then Kendra ran after him and tried to tell him it was a friendly hug and it didn't mean anything. But he stayed with me. Finally he forgave Evan and they became friends and now we have to hang out with his stupid girlfriend Patrice. About a year after the hug stuff Kendra and Archie started to date after lots of begging by Archie and then Brett and I started talking to Kendra again now Brett's making me pretend to be friends with Archie even though I don't like him. But if I had to choose wether to be in a room with Archie or Patrice for a hour I would choose Archie easily. But enough about them and back to me and Brett. We've been pretty strong in our relationship for the 3 years we've been together. We do fight a lot and I mean a lot. But after all the fights we know that we'll alway be together. He's helped me through a lot like when my bulimia was really bad now that to Brett I've throw up like two or three times in the last 6 months which is good for me because I use to throw up like 4 times a week

"Lucy what are you thinking about?" Brett asked me interrupting my thoughts. "How much I love you" I said then kissed him. Ok I know what your thinking thats cheesy but its true. Brett stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Where are we going?" I asked "Remember I have to pick Olivia up" "oh right" I said as we walk to his at hand in hand

Once we got to the elementary school Brett and I got out and went to sit on a bench outside to wait for Olivia. While we were sitting there i had my head on Brett's shoulder and he had his arm on my shoulder. Damn we were like the best couple ever. Next thing I know this awkward look man came up to us. He looked about 30, he had a round face, and glasses. "Are you Brett Sampson?" The man asked he seemed star stuck looking at him. "Yep" Brett said popping the p. "and may I ask who you are?" Brett asked him so kindly. He was trying to work on not being so rude to people. "I'm Matt, Matt Keeper. I work for R.A.O. You know the reality channel?" He asked us. We just nodded. "Why are you here?" I asked him kind of rudely. "Lucy!" Brett said looking at me "oh it's fine. But your Lucy Dunn right?" He said "yes" I said coldly this guy is getting on my nerves. "BRETT!" I heard a happy eight year old yell. Brett and I turned around and saw Olivia running down her school steps and jumped on to Brett. "Hey liv" Brett said to her. "Okay well he's my card when you and all your friends are together call me." Matt said to me and Brett and walked away. That's weird...

Matt's POV

I was just about to tell Lucy and Brett about this new reality tv show R.A.O wanted them and all there friends to be on when this little girl yelled "BRETT!" And them Lucy and Brett turned around to find a little girl running at them and then she jumped on Brett. "Hey liv" Brett said. Damn it i can't talk about the show in front of that little girl. "Okay well he's my card when you and all your friends are together call me." I have them my card and walked away.

Brett's POV

After Matt gave me his card he walked away. That's weird... "Who is that?" Olivia asked Lucy. "I really don't know." Lucy said to Olivia with a confused look on her face. Man she is so hot when she's confused. Stop it Brett your little sister is here! "Okay well lets get going moms going to be wondering where you are." I said to liv. I picked Olivia up and grabbed Lucy's hand and we walked to my car. I put Olivia in the back then went to the drivers seat. I say down and started to drive to my house. Not even half way there i heard snoring. I looked behind me to see Olivia sound asleep. "So what do you think that Matt guy wants?" I asked Lucy. She shrugged. "How about after I drop liv off we call everyone to go to the Dairy Queen and we call that Matt guy. "Ok. I'll text Kendra, Molly, Charlotte, and Cassie" Lucy told me then grabbed her phone and started typing. "Wait do we have to tell Patrice?" Lucy asked me "yes Lucy we do" "why? She's not even our friend!" Lucy yelled at me. "She's Evans girlfriend and Evan is my friend which makes Patrice our friend." I told Lucy calmly trying to avoid a fight. "You just have to take her side! Don't you?" Lucy yelled at me. Well I failed at avoiding a fight.

"What? No! I just don't want Evan to feel awkward. He already knows you, Charlotte, Kendra, Cassie, and Molly don't like her and I am trying to make thing easier on him with all this." I told her "well then maybe he should date someone better!" "Lucy stop it! I get that you hate Patrice but please just try to be nice!" I yelled now i was getting irritated with her. " oh so now I'm not nice!" Lucy screamed at me. Shit look what I did she pissed now.

"What? No! I never said that! Just lets invite her for the" I started to say but then Olivia yelled "STOP FIGHTING! You sound like mom and dad did 2 months ago!" " we're sorry liv well stop just go back to sleep we are all most home." I told her trying to calm her down. Two months ago our parents we fighting about everything and now when ever Olivia hears me and Lucy fight it makes her think of our parents before our dad left our lives forever. "Yeah in really sorry Olivia" Lucy said kindly "it's ok guys" Olivia told us then about a minute later she was asleep again. "Look Lucy just invite he tonight then we'll find out what that Matt guy wants. Okay?" I asked her kindly "okay." Lucy told me

After I brought Olivia in my house and put her on the couch with a blanket on top if her. I texted all the guys

To: Evan, Malcolm, Richie, Eddie, Simon, Archie

From: Brett

Meet me and the girls at the Dairy Queen in 10 minutes.

They all texted back saying ok except Evan

To: Brett

From: Evan

Is Patrice invited?

To: Evan

From: Brett

Yes.

Once Lucy and I got to the Dairy Queen we saw all the guy and girls waiting for us. "Hey sorry we're late I had to put Olivia down for a nap."

They all kept saying "it's fine" or "oh it's cool" they were trying to be supportive of me after the split with my mom and dad because its been really hard on me and liv.

"So Brett, why exactly are we here?" Eddie asked me. Lucy and I told them the whole Matt story then I pulled that card out of my football jacket pocket "so I guess we should call and see what he wants." They all agreed and I pulled out my i phone and typed in the number and put it in speaker.

"Hello is Matt Keeper there? It's Brett Sampson." I said to who ever was on the phone "your talking to him"

**Okay so that's all for now. Sorry it is kinda awkward it's the first chapter so I had to put everything in place. And sorry its so short. I really wanted to post what i had so i got up ti the phone call and stopped. Oh and sorry if there are any typos and things don't make sense. I can't stand to read my writing to check it. So..yeah sorry about that. Oh and sorry if Olivia seems a little weird i the whole fighting thing. I kinda took after I was when my sister and her boyfriend at the time but now husband would fight when I was eight. Because it was right after my dad and mom split an this is how my little sister acts when me and my boyfriend fight just because she hates when people fight. BTW i'm 16. Oh and the tree thing that just something me and my boyfriend do like we have our own special bench, tree, song, and movie. Ok that's all for now. Sorry this note is long. Please review and tell me things to improve on. Again sorry this chapter is boring. **

**-NeverChange**


End file.
